


You Can Be King

by CreativeUser



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And Viktor is a prince, I'm probably not coming back to this fic I'm sorry ;-;, In which Yuuri is a Secret Service agent, M/M, Mix of modern day and medieval times, My first fic so constructive criticism is welcome, Secret Service/Prince AU, Still figuring it out honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeUser/pseuds/CreativeUser
Summary: Yuuri meets a stranger at the bar while celebrating his new job as a Royal Secret Service agent. They get along quite well and he even saves the handsome man from a robber. The night ends with a dinner date between the two of them but when Yuuri arrives at the royal family's castle for his first day of work, he meets the same stunning stranger but is shocked to learn that he is in fact prince Viktor Nikiforov, crown prince of the kingdom of Armonia.





	You Can Be King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first multi-chapter fic about an AU that I greatly cherish so I hope you enjoy it! Any constructive criticism is welcome! This was beta'd by a few beautiful people on twitter and I am very grateful that they volunteered to read it. Enjoy!

Yuuri was exceptional at combat. He had nerves of steel when it came to taking an attacker down, and yet he became an anxious mess whenever it came to performing ballet in front of an audience or talking to someone he didn’t know very well.

Life or death situations, for some reason, were just more appealing to deal with than facing his own anxiety.

Maybe it was the rush of adrenaline it gave him when he dodged out of someone’s reach or the way he could swiftly strike and knockout his opponent, either way it was always an exhilarating experience. All his anxieties melted away and he was left with a thrilling sensation that he became addicted to.

He first fell in love with the thrill that fighting gave him at a young age. He was taking self-defense and ballet lessons from Minako sensei, who was a retired Royal Secret Service agent that had previously been a ballet teacher.

She had been part of the branch of the Secret Service where they handled high profile cases that dealt with dangerous criminals and the like that could threaten the royal family or the kingdom, although Minako retired early due to a severe injury from an ambush during a mission.

Hasetsu, the little village where Yuuri was born and raised, had been where she had decided to retire to, teaching people ballet as well hand-to-hand combat if requested. Yuuri had been one of Minako’s best students according to her, in both ballet and combat.

She even pushed him to move to the Capital where there were better instructors that could teach him more than she had. Yuuri had been anxious at first but then he met Pichit, a photography student attending a university at the Capital. The two had gotten along extremely well despite Yuuri’s shy nature and shared an apartment together.

Pichit was there when a cheerful woman in a suit named Mila came to their apartment to tell Yuuri that he had been accepted into the RSS after his interview and recommendation letter from Minako.

Thus this lead to Pichit dragging Yuuri for a night out to celebrate his new job at a particularly popular bar down the street from their apartment building.

“Let’s get wild tonight Yuuri! It’ll be my treat.” Pichit chirped cheerfully as they entered through the front doors. The room was already packed with people, so it was a bit warm inside.

“Pichit are you sure this is a good idea?”

Yuuri hadn’t wanted celebrate yet since he still had to go through a week of physical training then pass an examination before they officially gave him the job but Pichit had insisted. It wasn’t like they had anything to do tomorrow since it was a weekend so they could both suffer through hangovers together without any worries.

“Don’t worry Yuuri! I’ve been here before and haven’t run into any trouble so just relax.” Pichit gave Yuuri a playful wink. “I’ll go get us some drinks so you can go mingle with hotties.” He nudged Yuuri’s side before going off to the bar where there was a very attractive but bored looking bartender.

Yuuri sighed. Hopefully tonight wouldn’t turn out to be a disaster. The last time he drank he had apparently stripped half his clothes off and challenged everyone in the room to a dance-off. While he did gain the title of being the dance-off champion, he was still embarrassed whenever it came up.

This time he would definitely limit how much he drank. He and Pichit still had to get home in one piece after all. 

Yuuri waited for Pichit to come back, not really able to build up the courage to talk to anyone on his own. He looked around the room to see if there was a place for them to sit but to no avail. He did, however, notice a very handsome stranger wearing a fashionable beanie over silver hair and a pair of equally fashionable dark-tinted sunglasses.

It was a bit odd to wear sunglasses indoors but Yuuri wasn’t really one to judge.

The young man looked over and caught Yuuri staring at him. He flashed him a charming smile and a little wave to which Yuuri reacted with a flustered squeak and quickly turned away, blush burning on his cheeks. Oh god, where was Pichit?

As Yuuri tried looking around for his friend who seemed to have disappeared from the bar, he didn’t notice the man make his way towards him until he was tapped on the shoulder, making him to turn around to come face-to-face with him.

“Hello there~! I caught you looking at me and thought I’d introduce myself.” The stranger said with a charming smile. He had a very light accent that was barely noticeable but the way he pronounced certain syllables made it more prominent.

“Oh, um, I’m sorry if I bothered you. I didn’t mean to catch your attention.”

Yuuri could still feel the blush on his cheeks so he hoped that the man just thought it was because of how warm it was inside the bar.

“Well you have my attention now! Not that I mind of course.” There was the same smile on his face again and Yuuri felt certain that his face had gotten even more redder.

“So are you here with anyone? It seemed like you were looking for someone when I came up to you.”

Yuuri wasn’t really sure where Pichit went but he could handle a few minutes of conversation with this stranger on his own right? 

“I came with a friend but it seems that he’s gone off somewhere.” He answered honestly.

“Oh, well would you mind if I kept you company for a bit? It’s my first time here and I came alone so I don’t have anyone to talk to.” The handsome stranger pouted as if to persuade Yuuri to let him stay.

“I-I don’t mind, it’s my first time here as well. My friend just dragged me here to celebrate.”

“Ooh what are you celebrating?” He leaned towards him with interest, eyes shining with curiosity.

“Just me getting my first job.” Yuuri replied casually. He wasn’t really sure if he was allowed to tell people about his new job so he kept it to himself.

“That’s great! Oh wait I haven’t told you my name have I? It’s Viktor.” Viktor flashed yet another blinding smile at him. There was a high chance he’d go blind if Viktor kept doing that.

“Nice to meet you Viktor. I’m Yuuri.” He gave Viktor a tentative smile of his own.

“Would you let me buy you a drink to celebrate your new job?”

“Oh you don’t have to do that.”

“But I’d really like to. Pleasee~?” Viktor pouted at him with puppy dog eyes that he couldn’t really bring himself to say no to.

“All right but just one.” Yuuri laughed a bit at his expression, it reminded him of the triplets his friend Yuuko had back at Hasetsu whenever they wanted something.

They spent almost an hour sitting at the bar, casually making conversation. Yuuri actually felt quite at ease speaking to Viktor. He laughed as Viktor told him a story about how he had bathed in his dog’s shampoo when he was a toddler because he thought it would give him the ability to speak to dogs. Yuuri in exchange told an embarrassing story of his that involved his fear of sheep as a child.

“You were afraid of sheep? But they’re so fluffy!”

“I was mostly scared of them because of how big they were,” Yuuri told him sheepishly. “I got over my fear when my parents took me and my sister to a petting zoo in the closest city.”

The two had also learned that they both loved poodles and shared photos of their cherished fluffy companions.

“Your dog Vicchan is so cute and tiny! I remember when Makkachin was a tiny pup,” Viktor sighed happily remembering his dog’s cute puppy days. “I bought her an adorable little dog coat that came with a pair of boots for when it got really cold. Here! I have a picture of it.”

Yuuri looked over at Viktor’s phone screen and cooed at the cute image of his tiny poodle in a purple fur lined coat with matching purple boots.

“My mom sometimes knitted little sweaters for Vicchan and he’d wear those whenever I took him out on walks.” Viktor squealed a bit too loudly at that and some of the people sitting at the bar looked over at them.

“Whoops, guess I got too excited.” Viktor smiled apologetically then offered to buy Yuuri another drink.

“No thanks. You already bought me three despite my wishes.” Yuuri smiled playfully at him. He had eventually given up on sticking to his word to only let Viktor buy him one since he was quite insistent.

“Well I can’t help that I think you’re attractive.”

Yuuri’s heart fluttered a little at his words. Was he flirting with him? Viktor had taken his sunglasses off at some point and the sight of his ocean-colored eyes still took his breath away no matter how long he stared at them. Right now those eyes were looking at him with such warmth and sincerity that it made him blush.

“Oh, um, th-thank you?” His flustered reply seemed to make Viktor’s smile grow even bigger.

“There you are!” Pichit’s voice came from behind him before he popped in between his and Viktor’s seats. “Ooh who is this Yuuri~?” There was a shit-eating grin on his face that told him that Pichit’s prolonged absence had been on purpose.

“Pichit, where have you been?” He raised an eyebrow at him. There was no way he was going to let him get away with ditching him, even if it did lead him to talk to a very attractive stranger.

“Oh I just found one of my friends from the university and he wanted me to meet his boyfriend. We chatted for a long time and I guess I just lost track of time. I’m sorry for leaving you Yuuri~” Pichit faked an innocent smile as Yuuri looked at him disbelievingly.

Viktor chuckled at their exchange. “Well it’s nice to meet you Pichit but I think I’ll go to the restroom for a bit. Don’t disappear before I get back Yuuri.” The older man winked at him before sliding off his seat and heading towards the direction of the restrooms.

Pichit hopped up on the seat Viktor had occupied and squealed. “Yuuri that guy is super hot. And you were talking with him!” He grabbed Yuuri and shook him excitedly. “What did he talk to you about? Did he flirt with you?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes at Pichit’s obvious excitement. “We just talked about stuff like our dogs.” He hesitated before continuing to speak. “Um, I think he was flirting with me? He said I was attractive but he could’ve just said that to be nice right?”

There was another surprisingly loud squeal from Pichit that caused everyone at the bar to glare at them. “Pichit! Seriously calm down.” Yuuri scolded him.

“Oops. Sorry everyone~” Pichit smiled at everyone at the bar, clearly not apologetic, before focusing back on Yuuri. “Yuuri! He’s obviously interested in you!” 

“I really don’t think he is, Pichit. He probably just wanted someone to talk to since he came by himself.” Even if Viktor was single, Yuuri didn’t see why he’d flirt with someone like him when there were other people that were definitely more desirable than he was.

“He’s probably single then! Who would go to a bar by themselves if they weren’t with someone?”

“I don’t know Pichit, maybe he just wanted a night to himself?” Yuuri replied in exasperation. “Or maybe he is single but not interested in dating anybody. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Pichit continued to try and convince Yuuri that Viktor was interested in him but didn’t get very far in his efforts.

“I’m going to go outside for a bit. Don’t try and ditch me or I’ll steal all your cameras and hide them again.” He shoots Pichit a look before getting out of his seat and going out one of the side exits that led out of the bar.

The night was quite cool outside. It was supposed to be spring but there had been a strong storm the week before so it had helped cool down the sweltering climate at the Capital.

Yuuri sighed and leaned against the wall next to the door and simply enjoyed the cool breeze drifting by. He was interrupted when he heard what sounded like two people scuffling around the corner and the faint sound of conversation.

“Sorry but I don’t really want to hand over my wallet to you since I need it for a taxi home.”

The voice sounded quite similar to Viktor’s so Yuuri carefully crept up to the corner and cautiously peeked out.

It was Viktor that had spoken and it seemed that he was talking to a very suspicious-looking individual that was probably trying to rob him. Viktor’s back was facing him so he didn’t see that Yuuri was there.

“Listen bud, just hand over your wallet or I won’t hesitate to beat that pretty face of yours.” The man threatened, moving a step closer to Viktor to intimidate him.

Yuuri sucked in a breath sharply. Things could get out of hand if the man had hidden a weapon but it looked like Viktor would get hurt if he didn’t help him now.

A wave of calmness washed over Yuuri. It wouldn’t be a problem for him to handle the man in a fight if it came down to it. He just had to make sure that Viktor wouldn’t get hurt as well. He stepped out from behind the wall without a trace of worry or anxiety and walked up to them with a confidence he only ever felt when it was accompanied with the thrill of a fight.

“Oh I don’t think you want to do that to my friend here. I quite like his face how it is and I’m sure he does too.” Yuuri spoke, smiling with false humor at the robber.

Viktor turned at hearing his footsteps, a surprised expression on his face when he saw him. The man in front of Viktor looked at him with disdain at being interrupted in his attempt at robbery and glared at him. “What are you doing here four eyes? Do you want a beating as well?”

Yuuri put one hand on Viktor’s shoulder and took off his glasses with the other before smirking at the man. “I think you should leave before we call the police. I can tell you that fighting me would be the worst decision you could make.”

The man growled before taking a step forward. “I doubt a runt like you can beat me.”

“I’d really recommend just leaving in one piece, but if you want me to beat you in a fight so badly and have the cops called on you on top of that, then go ahead and try to hit me.”

“Yuuri what are you doing?” Viktor finally spoke, reaching up and taking Yuuri’s hand that was on his shoulder to get his attention. There was a look of worry on his face combined with surprise.

“I’ll be fine Viktor. Trust me.” Yuuri gave Viktor a reassuring smile, tucking away his glasses into his shirt pocket. “Just don’t get involved okay? I promise on Vicchan that I know what I’m doing.”

He pushed Viktor away from him in time to avoid the fist that the man swung at him. Viktor stumbled away and kept a good distance from the two of them, watching with wide eyes.

Adrenaline raced through Yuuri’s veins as he let his fight instincts and reflexes take over. He caught the man’s fist the second time he swung at him. The expression on his face was one of surprise but it didn’t last for very long.

Yuuri spun him around, still gripping his fist, and pinned his arm behind him before pressing him up against the wall of the building. “Regretting your decision yet?”

There was a pained growl from the man in response. “Is this all you can do, runt?” Yuuri raised an eyebrow even though he couldn’t see it. “If you want to find out then I guess I’ll show you.”

He let go of the man’s fist, narrowly avoiding getting his hand when he suddenly turned and reached for him. Several more times the man tried to hit him but Yuuri managed to avoid all of them. After avoiding another swinging fist, Yuuri doubled over and rammed his shoulder against the man’s stomach before flipping him over his shoulder.

There was a grunt and the man lay face-up on the ground, the breath knocked out of him from his impact against the ground.

“Wow! That was impressive Yuuri!” Yuuri turned around to see Viktor clapping with a heart-shaped smile on his face.

The rush of confidence Yuuri had felt while confronting the robber drained out of him and the usual timid, anxious Yuuri returned. “Oh, um, you were watching? I thought you would leave and go back inside..”

Viktor went up to Yuuri, threw his arms around him. “Why would I leave? I was worried you’d get hurt.” Yuuri blushed and slowly moved to hug him back. “I told you I’d be fine Viktor.”

Viktor pulled away to look at his face. “I know but I was still worried Yuuuuri.” He drew out Yuuri’s name with a pout and hugged him closer to his body.

“V-Viktor can you let go?” Yuuri’s face had turned a few shades redder so now he closely resembled a tomato.

“Why~? I just want to be close to my knight in shining armor~”

Yuuri eventually managed to pry Viktor off of him and by than he realized that the man that tried to rob Viktor had disappeared.

“You probably wounded his pride with how you easily managed to beat him.” Viktor told him, sneaking an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and pulling him close. “Let me buy you dinner as a thanks for saving me Yuuri! I won’t let you refuse~”

Yuuri protested and tried to refuse as they went back inside the bar to find Pichit but it seemed that once Viktor set his mind to something it would be very difficult to change his mind. Eventually the two of them found Pichit back at the bar chatting with two other young teenagers, one with freckles across the bridge of his noise and light brown hair and the other with tan skin and long brown hair.

“Yuuri! There you are! These are the guys I was telling you about earlier after I ditched you.” Pichit waved his hands towards the two and introduced them. “This cutie here is Guang Hong and his boyfriend Leo de la Iglesia.”

Guang Hong blushed but said hello and Leo gave them a warm smile before greeting them.

“It’s nice to meet you two but I wanted to ask Pichit if I could borrow Yuuri for the rest of the night. I want to treat him to dinner after he rescued me~” Viktor reached for Yuuri’s hand and squeezed it, looking at him with sparkling blue eyes shining with adoration.

Pichit’s eyes grew as big as saucers and he clapped his hands together with excitement. “I don’t mind at all! Go on and have fun you two. I expect a full recap when you get back Yuuri!” 

Yuuri and Viktor said goodbye to Pichit, Guang Hong, and Leo than left the bar together to catch a taxi. Viktor told the driver an address before settling into excited conversation.

“Where did you learn those moves Yuuri? Did someone teach you or did you teach yourself?”

“My ballet instructor taught me. At first she was only teaching me ballet but then I asked her to teach me to fight and defend myself.”

They continued their conversation until they reached their destination. Viktor paid the driver, much to Yuuri’s dismay, and lead him to a little diner that made “crepes that were made by the hand of a god” according to him.

There was a waitress that immediately recognized Viktor and greeted them quite cheerfully before leading them to a secluded booth in the corner. She chatted quite happily with Viktor and then with Yuuri once he introduced himself.

After they both ordered, Viktor continued to ask Yuuri about his fighting skills and then eventually moved on to talk about various other things. Yuuri no longer felt as timid as he did earlier so he teased Viktor at how much of a damsel he was, earning him a dramatic swoon from Viktor that made both of them giggle.

“Looks like you two are having fun on your date.” Their waitress, whom Yuuri learned was named Kate, grinned at both of them as she set down their food on the table.

“Oh no this isn’t a date.” Yuuri explained, a blush blooming across his cheeks. He wished it was a date but didn't say it out loud. If he got his hopes up thinking it was a date he’d just end up being disappointed if it really wasn't.

Viktor gasped dramatically and pressed a hand over his heart. “Am I the only one who thought this was a date?” Yuuri stuttered and tried to explain but Viktor laughed and told him it was fine. “I was just joking Yuuri don’t worry~ I was kind of hoping that this was a date though.” He winked at Yuuri as he took a bite of his beef and mixed vegetable crepe.

Yuuri didn’t really know what to say to that so he tried distracting himself by trying his crepe, which had pork, lettuce, and onions. It was delicious, to his pleasant surprise, so he ended up finishing the whole thing rather quickly.

“Aren’t these crepes the absolute best? I wish I could have them everyday.” Viktor sighed dreamily. He had finished before Yuuri did and ordered a dessert crepe which consisted of chocolate and melted marshmallows.

The two of them enthused over how delicious their crepes were until Kate came with their dessert crepe, topped with whipped cream and a red maraschino cherry. In nearly no time at all, the crepe was reduced to a cherry stem and some leftover whipped cream, which Viktor scooped up and smeared on Yuuri’s nose before he wiped it off.

Viktor, again, paid for their food despite Yuuri’s best attempts and then the two of them walked out of the diner to the twinkling night sky. It was close to midnight now but there was still a lot of people out and about since it was Friday.

“Thank you for dinner Viktor, I really enjoyed myself.”

There was a sparkle in Viktor’s ocean blue eyes that reminded Yuuri of the beaches back at his village, the surface of the water sparkling from the sunlight reflecting off of it.

“You’re welcome Yuuri. I had a lot of fun too. I hope I can see you again?” Yuuri nodded, smiling at the prospect of being able to see Viktor more. The corner of Viktor’s mouth pulled up into a giddy smile, obviously feeling the same.

They exchanged numbers into each other’s phones, Viktor putting several hearts next to his name into Yuuri’s contacts while Yuuri put a little dog next to his.

“Well I’m afraid I have to be on my way home now. Do you know how to get back home?”

“Yes, it’s not too far from where the bar was so I’ll just take a cab back.”

“Then I’ll see you later Yuuri.” Viktor waved and started walking away, calling someone on his phone to presumably have someone pick him up.

Yuuri sighed happily before waving a cab down and climbing in. He told the driver his address then relaxed against the seat. Who knew that Pichit’s idea to celebrate at the bar would lead to him going on a dinner date with a stranger? A stranger that he liked a lot despite only having met him.

When they got to Yuuri’s apartment building Yuuri paid the driver and got out. The lobby was quite empty and so were the elevators so Yuuri didn’t have to worry about bumping into anyone. Pichit was already home when he unlocked the door and immediately met Yuuri at the door asking for details about the dinner he had with Viktor and what had happened before they left the bar.

They both spent the rest of the night lying on Yuuri’s bed in their pajamas as Yuuri told Pichit everything that had happened. There was a lot of excited chatter from Pichit about the stranger’s obvious interest in him. Eventually Yuuri told Pichit that he was tired and wanted to sleep so Pichit said good-night before going back to his room.

Yuuri laid on his bed for a while going over everything that happened. It almost felt like a dream. Sleepiness started to weigh his eyes down so he wiggled under the covers and fell asleep, dreaming of Viktor’s ocean eyes and heart-shaped smile.


End file.
